storm_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Crisis
Desert Crisis is the sixth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot During his lunch break, Mikey is attacked by a gargantuan mole-like creature with drills for hands. Luckily, he is able to defeat it with his electric attacks before it could escape through a hole. He then reunites with Cody, Zane, and Reena who are waiting impatiently for him to finish off whatever he was doing. The group head toward Desert Storm Town where they learned from Draco that a Earth-elemental lives there and decides to check it out. The town looks much like the Wild West except for the part where creature are roaming around with humans, taking place of the lowlifes and glaring at the four. The group are in front of a saloon-like restaurant which looks highly suspicious to Mikey, but they entered anyway. Inside the dark room, they could see desert-like creatures eat a lot of food. But it seems like it wasn't food that the group would normally eat, but was much more gross and nasty— earthworms wrapped like noodles, chum-like soup, and chunky jellyfish which made Reena disgusted. As they sit at a table, a mole-like creature tries to abuse Reena, but picks up a fight with Zane and throws him outside. Mikey then fights the creature, but his lightning attacks had no effect on him, and was outmatched himself. He then found himself and Zane under his metallic tail that guarded them from Craterzoid's drills. Before anything bad happened, they were saved by an Earth-elemental named Clay Stone who invites them to his family's Gym, the Stone Brawl Training Gym. After meeting his brothers Teru and Griff Stone, Zane and Mikey suggest on taking Clay with them, but Griff dissaproves because he says that Clay has not found his potential and is unable to go anywhere as an undetermined superhero. Then a rumbling occurs, and the gang go outside to see a group of mud/stone-based golems started attacking the town and covering it and their citizens in mud. Up from a rooftop was a large, humanoid cobra-like creature watches from above, as he glares evilly and activates a device which makes a vibration. This makes the creatures attack the city even more. Mikey and the others, except for Clay, engage in battle against them, but are seen unmatched and sunked into them tightly. Clay then uses his Stone Smash to free his friends, but the golems began forming into one, and suddenly blasted sludge everywhere. Cody then sees the cause of the creature- a giant electrical-surged badge on the back of the beast- which he alerts Mikey and Zane to hit. Mikey and Clay then charge at the creature and combat against it. Mikey is then trapped when he sinks inside the monster, and Zane blasts water at it, allowing a powerful blast of electricity to short circuit it as Clay uses all his power to his Stone Smash and hurls onto the ground, creating a powerful vibtration of earth as it destroys the creature from within, which was Mikey's plan all along. In the afternoon sun, Mikey and the others learn from Zane that the Dark Hunters had did this by sending in an agent of theirs to take control of the mud golems. Clay announces that his father allowed him to join the team after he proved him worthy, as the five now prepare to save the town. Major Events *Mikey and the gang arrive in Desert Storm Town. *Mikey and the gang meet the Stone Brothers. *Vincent and Craterzoid make their Overdrive debuts. *Clay joins the group. Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Zane Kazaki *Cody Reese *Reena Grace *Clay Stone (first appearance) *Teru Stone *Griff Stone Villians *Vincent (first appearance) *Craterzoid (first appearance) *Quakemole (first appearance) Trivia *This episode along with Threat at the Desert!, are actually part of the two-part Desert Threat Arc. Category:Episode Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes